Lady and the Tramp: Scamp Vs Buster
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Personally this is how i think what should have happened after Scamp got his collar back. With Scamp giving Buster an amazing verbel beat down and proving just how different he is from his father. I do not own this. Please read and review.


**Scamp Vs Buster**

As the sun slowly started to rise over the city a small schnauzer-mix puppy named Scamp walked toward the city's junkyard.

Accompanying him were his girlfriend Angel the Pomeranian, Jock the Scottish Terrier, Trusty the Bloodhound and his father the legendary Tramp.

As he walked closer toward the junkyard at his eyes burned with a fiery determination.

He walked through a small opening and entered the junkyard, the others followed him closely behind.

When he entered, he saw a Rottweiler-Doberman mix dog named Buster along with the rest of the junkyard dogs, Ruby, Mooch, Francois, Sparky and Scratchy.

Buster turned around and saw Scamp. Deep down he felt astonished and angered that Scamp had escaped the pound but put on a false face and appeared pleased.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Hey Scamp!" Buster called out, the other members of the junkyard dogs turned and looked both happy and surprised "You escaped the pound!"

Scamp walked over to Buster with a frown on his face "Yeah, no thanks to you!"

"Hey, come on kid, you know our motto," Buster reminded him.

"You can keep your motto!" Scamp said before finding and slipping on his collar "But not this. I'm going home, where I belong."

Angel, Jock, Trusty and especially Tramp smiled at him proudly.

Scamp turned around. "So long, Buster."

Scamp started to leave. But stopped when he heard Buster chuckling darkly.

"You think you can leave that easily kid? Huh?" Buster asked him.

"Watch me!" Scamp said before proceeding to leave again.

"Ha-ha! Your one funny kid and one dead duck." Buster said before charging toward Scamp, growling and snarling. The others gasped.

"Scamp look out!" Tramp cried, preparing to move. Scamp turned and smiled.

"A dead duck huh? Takes one to know one!" Scamp said before leaping over Buster. Buster stopped in his tracks and turned snarling.

"You little brat!" Buster said, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Scamp landed a mattress on top of a large tower of. "Not a genius, I'll tell you that."

Buster growled angrily. "Shut your mouth!"

Buster leapt toward Scamp again but Scamp quickly dodged it.

"Scamp!" Tramp shouted, preparing to take action against Buster.

"NO!"

Scamp's shouting caused Tramp to stop in his tracks.

"Dad, stay back I got this!" Scamp assured him. "Trust me! I can beat him!"

"Scamp…" Tramp breathed.

"Don't you trust me, Dad?" Scamp questioned.

"…Yeah, I do." Tramp nodded, as he took a step back.

"I'd listen to your Dad kid, you're out classed here." Buster said as he began to make his way toward Scamp.

"My Dad didn't really pay much attention to you back when you were friends did he?" Scamp said, clearly enjoying taunting Buster. "That's probably why you were so fixated on him!"

With a swipe of a paw Scamp knocked Buster off the tower and onto the ground. Buster quickly recovered.

"Don't play 'psychoanalysis' with _me_ Scamp-a-loser!" Buster shouted.

"Oh I don't need a degree to figure _you_ out!" Scamp said. He grabbed a trashcan lid using his teeth and threw it at a headlight, causing the whole place to go dark. Everyone was surprised when they saw that Scamp was gone. They were even more surprised when they heard his voice coming from the speakers above them.

"The _real_ reason you formed the junkyard dogs in the first place was just so you could empress Pops, wasn't it?" Scamp voice asked through the speaker.

Buster looked around frantically. "I'm not hearing this!"

"Get a clue Doofus! He's already taken, and no matter how many times you ask he'll take you to prom!" Scamp said mockingly.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Buster cried angrily.

"Boy, Scamp's sure giving that scoundrel a verbal beat down, eh?" Jock remarked.

"I'll say, I'd bet he'd probably make an excellent psychiatrist." Trusty said.

"What's Scamp _thinking_? All he's doing is making Buster mad!" Angel pointed out, her voice full of worry.

"Hold on… I think Scamp's actually getting to him!" Tramp said. "He's got this!"

As they were talking, Buster searched high and low for Scamp.

"I mean come on Buster, harassing one scrawny dogcatcher? Lame!" Scamp remarked, "Where's the 'A' material? Steal a meat wagon; chase a bunch of cats, something!"

"Show yourself you little punk!" Buster cried.

"You make me laugh," Scamp told him "But only because I think your kind of pathetic."

Scamp then started laughing a creepy and echoing laugh.

"Stop that!" Buster cried angrily.

On top of the tower of junk laid Scamp laughing next to a radio transmitter, unknown to anyone else.

"And I'll bet you hate house dogs because they have an_ actual_ home and you don't plus I bet no one wanted to adopt you either," Scamp stated "I can tell why!"

Scamp laughed again which aggravated Buster even more.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me!" Buster shouted.

Scamp chuckled. "Why not? I thought you always wanted to make the Tramp laugh."

"YOUR NOT THE TRAMP!" Buster screamed.

"Yeah, your right, because there is one difference between my Dad and me." Scamp pointed out. Scamp jumped down and landed behind Buster. He turned to Scamp angrily.

"We both looked into the unknown, but when it looked back at us… he _blinked_ and so. Did. _You_." Scamp explained before kicking a piece of junk off the tower. The tower squeaked and wobbled before coming down toward Buster.

"Mother…" Buster whimpered before the tower crashed down on top of him. Everyone covered their eyes dust blew toward them, when they opened their eyes they saw that Buster was buried under two tons of junk and Scamp was standing on top.

"Buster, consider yourself… _dethroned_." The pup said.

The junkyard dogs cheered, ran over to him and started congratulating him.

"Ha-ha! That's my boy!" Tramp proclaimed proudly.

Angel ran over to Scamp "Scamp! Your alright! I was so worried!

"Really?" Scamp asked surprised.

Angel nodded pulled him forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. Scamp smiled.

"Gosh…" Scamp said in a woozy tone.

"Gosh." Angel said with a flirty tone.

"Alright you two love birds let's go home now." Jock said.

"Coming Uncle Jock." Scamp said as he, Angel and Tramp walked out of the junkyard. Leaving the rest of the junkyard dogs alone.

"I don't know about you guys but I think a home sounds nice." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, hugs and kisses and lots of children! Whoo!" Mooch said excited.

"Then what are we waiting for mes amis?" Francois asked "Let's get out of this dump! Onward to our new homes!

The Junkyard dogs cheered and left the junkyard leaving the fallen Buster behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong><strong>Parts of this chapter were inspired by various forms of media that I like, admire and honor.<strong>****


End file.
